Famiri
by Ichimacchan
Summary: [ Kepingan one shoot tema keluarga ] Chapter A : Uang Bapak yang Hilang. /Warning inside


**Naruto ****(c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ] **

**Warning : **_Alternative Universe!Modern, __bahasa tidak baku, ,menggunakan kata sapaan bersifat daerah (Sunda), totally out of character, humor gersang/tandus/garing, probably typo _

**Rated : K**

.

.

* * *

.

**Famiri **

**Chapter A : Uang Bapak yang Hilang **

"Siapa yang ngambil uang dari dompet Bapak? Kamu, Boruto?"

Pemuda personifikasi mentari itu memijit pelipis. Ingin marah, takut dosa. Sabar, juga nyaris kehabisan kadar. Diliriknya sang mamah yang hanya menahan tawa, pun si adik Himawari yang cuek-cuek saja.

"Bukan, Pak. _Duh. _Boruto tidak ngambil uangnya –"

"Selama ini yang ngambil uang tanpa izin itu siapa? Kamu kan?"

Boruto menatap gemas pada pria yang bagai perwujudan dirinya versi dewasa itu. Benar, itu benar. Terkadang Boruto mengambil uang dari dompet bapaknya tanpa izin terlebih dulu. Tetapi ia tentu punya alasan, yang dari sudut pandangnya, bisa dikatakan sebagai alasan wajar dan tidak sampai kurang ajar. Entah karena bapaknya, Uzumaki Naruto, enggan memberi uang jajan, atau sedang sibuk-sibuknya di bengkel hingga tidak ada waktu untuk merogoh uang dari dompet yang biasa disimpan di bawah taplak dekat vas kaktus. Jika tidak lupa, Boruto akan melapor bahwa ia mengambil uang. Namun sayangnya, _buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. _Meskipun masih belia, dia pelupa. Tidak jauh dengan bapaknya, sama-sama pelupa.

Sayangnya, sifat pelupa yang mengakar di pribadi Naruto tersebut dibarengi dengan aksi menuduh dan keras kepala yang kelewat _tangguh. _Jika belum ada yang mengaku, tatapan menuduh disertai kecewa akan dilayangkan pada tiap anggota keluarga. Jika ada yang memang _benar-benar _mengambil uang tersebut, Boruto tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan tak wajar bapaknya itu. Tapi ini bebeda. Baik dirinya, sang mamah, atau Himawari, tidak ada yang melakukannya. Apabila ada pertanyaan; _lantas kemana uang dari dompet Naruto itu pergi? _–maka satu-satunya jawaban pasti adalah bahwa Naruto sendirilah yang mengambil kemudian memakai uang itu entah untuk apa, kemudian lupa sendiri hingga merasa kehilangan. Merepotkan benar. Boruto tidak habis pikir.

"Ngaku saja, Boruto. Bapak tidak akan marah." Pinta Naruto, iris biru berliannya menatap tajam.

Boruto mengusap wajah. "Kalau memang aku, daritadi sudah bilang, Pak." akunya, separuh pasrah karena malas. "Tapi memang benar bukan aku yang mengambil! Bapak sendiri tahu kan, kalau lupa bilang, biasanya aku mengaku sendiri!" belanya, dengan nada sedikit lebih meyakinkan.

Naruto menarik napas. Sebelah alisnya naik sebentar. Putra sulungnya itu terlihat _benar. _Sebagai bapak yang baik, tentu ia bisa mengetahui gelagat anak ketika berbohong atau berkata jujur. Naruto mengangguk pada diri sendiri. Ia tinggalkan Boruto yang bernapas lega di kursi. Tatapan menuduhnya kini berpindah pada Himawari, yang sadar dihampiri.

Sebelum hendak bertanya, Himawari sudah menjawab duluan.

"Bukan Hima, Pak. Hima tidak pernah ngambil uang tanpa bilang Bapak." Ujarnya tegas, jujur tidak mau berurusan dengan kebiasaan sang bapak yang lupa dengan uangnya. Naruto jadi enggan sendiri. Hm, barangkali putrinya itu benar. Sejauh ini, tidak pernah ada kejadian Himawari jajan tanpa bilang-bilang. Benar, Himawari itu anak gadis yang baik, personifikasi Hinata. Bukan macam Boruto yang nakal, yang tak lain adalah personifikasi dari dirinya.

Himawari ia tinggalkan. Menuju pada orang yang tersisa, yang bersender di pintu ruang keluarga. Kekasih hatinya, pujaan hatinya, satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupnya. Uzumaki Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, meskipun lebih ke menahan tawa. Naruto berjalan dengan bahu lesu, kemudian memeluk istrinya itu tanpa tahu malu.

"Kamu yang ngambil, _mah_?" tanyanya ragu.

"Alasannya apa?" tanya Hinata balik, tangan terangkat mengelus surai warna enerjik sang suami.

Naruto diam, berpikir sejenak. "Uh, Mamah kan pernah ngeluh uang belanja bulan kemarin kurang. Siapa tahu bulan ini juga kurang, terus Mamah ngambil uang Bapak di dompet, ga bilang-bilang."

Elusan di rambut kini mengasar, berubah menjadi jambakan. Naruto mengaduh pelan, kening mengeryit tanda menyesal telah berkata demikian. Sementara Hinata tersenyum lebar, sungguh gemas. Memang betul dirinya pernah bilang [ bukan mengeluh ], tentang uang belanja bulanan yang kurang. Tapi itu bukan bulan kemarin, melainkan tiga bulan kemarin. Suaminya ini senang sekali mengingat dan mengungkit kejadian tak penting untuk kemudian dijadikan alasan dibalik tuduhan yang lebih tak penting. Tuman.

"Itu sudah tiga bulan lalu, Pak. Coba pikirkan. Ingat lagi. Siapa tahu uangnya Bapak pakai sendiri." jawab Hinata, dengan jambakan yang sedikit dikuatkan. Naruto ingin melepas pelukan, namun tahu posisinya sudah mengkhawatirkan. Boruto dan Himawari menatap pasangan itu dengan muka geli. Biar tahu rasa, bapak tukang nuduh! Kadang, tega benar Naruto sampai menuduh pada darah dagingnya sendiri sebagai pencuri.

"Mah, sakit. Aduh –iya, Bapak ingat-ingat. Maaf sudah nuduh, dilepas ya?"

Naruto menegakkan badan, melepas pelukan. Kepala yang kena jambakan ia elus sayang-sayang, sadis betul istrinya ini. Sementara Hinata tersenyum cerah, mengangguk kemudian mengecup dagu suaminya. "Minta maaf pada anak-anakmu juga." Pintanya.

Naruto berbalik. Muka canggung dipajangnya terhadap dua darah dagingnya. Boruto mendecih. Berlalu meninggalkan sang bapak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Himawari terkikik. Menghampiri Naruto kemudian meninju perutnya keras. Naruto jatuh lemas.

"Mata Bapak masih kelihatan curiga, tuh." Ujar gadis itu ringan, sebelum menyusul langkah Boruto menuju lantai atas.

.

* * *

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, nyatanya Naruto masih menyimpan tuduhan terhadap keluarganya sendiri.

Yang paling parah, si pirang sampai menceritakan kejadian _hilangnya uang di dompet _pada teman sesama bapak-bapaknya; Mang Shikamaru. Boruto tidak sengaja menguping cerita bapaknya itu ketika mencabuti rumput di halaman depan setelah dipelototi Hinata. Mang Shikamaru yang kebetulan datang untuk memperbaiki aki motor butut di bengkel bapaknya itu tertawa sebentar, kelihatan lebih tahu watak tiap orang keluarga Uzumaki ketimbang Naruto sendiri.

"Untung keluargamu sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan menuduhmu itu. Padahal bisa saja Hinata, Boruto, atau Himawari sakit hati jika dituduh begitu."

Boruto membenarkan dalam hati. Tiba-tiba _flashback _ketika kali pertama Naruto menuduhnya mengambil uang sembarangan. Waktu itu, dirinya sampai menangis karena sakit hati. Mogok bicara dua hari, mengadu pada Mang Sasuke kemudian menginap di rumahnya [ sekalian modus pada anaknya, Neng Sarada]. Tapi Boruto ingat betul betapa terluka hatinya akibat tuduhan dari bapaknya itu. Kemudian, tak berselang lama, Naruto datang untuk menjemputnya paksa. Sesampainya di rumah, bapaknya itu meminta maaf dengan muka benar-benar menyesal. Berkata bahwa baru ingat uang tuduhan itu dipakai untuk membeli perkakas bengkel minggu kemarin.

Naruto bisa lupa karena nota belanjanya hilang. Boruto disogok dengan uang jajan tiga kali lipat. Himawari tidak terima, kemudian sama-sama dapat uang jajan tambahan. Masalah selesai. Tapi tentu, yang namanya watak tidak akan hilang. Kejadian uang hilang ini terulang, hingga anggota keluarga Uzumaki itu sudah terbiasa.

Untuk kali ini, kejadiannya bertahan lebih lama. Sudah dua hari, dan Naruto tak kunjung ingat uangnya dipakai buat apa. Boruto heran sendiri. Hendak ikut curiga pada dua hawa di keluarga kecilnya, tapi tahu menuduh tanpa alasan itu dosa. Kalau begitu, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan sang bapak. Maka Boruto lebih memilih untuk masa bodo, meskipun cerita bapaknya sudah belepotan mengotori namanya juga nama Himawari.

Ketika Mang Shikamaru hendak pamit setelah membayar, Naruto mencegahnya pulang. Boruto selesai mencabuti rumput, tidak langsung pergi karena masih penasaran dengan kelakuan bapaknya itu. Dengan muka melirik kesana-kemari Naruto membisiki, bahwa Mang Shikamaru harus membantunya menyelidiki kasus kali ini. Boruto mengusap wajah lagi. _Ya Gusti. _Mau sampai kapan bapaknya ini berhenti?

Ketika makan malam, Boruto sengaja mengadu pada Hinata tentang pembicaraan Naruto dan Mang Shikamaru tadi siang. Himawari menatap tidak percaya, ingin meninju perut bapaknya kembali namun urung karena kelewat kecewa. Naruto kelihatan tidak terima. Sumpit ditaruhnya, pria usia kepala tiga itu berdiri dan mulai membela diri.

"Kalau kamu sampai mengadu segala, berarti memang kamu yang ngambil uangnya, Boruto! Kalau sampai Bapak dan Mang Shika jadi menyelidiki ini, kamu takut ketahuan! Makannya bilang sama Mamah, begitu kan?"

Boruto naik pitam. Badannya berpindah, menaiki meja. Himawari hampir menangis. Sementara Hinata pergi ke pintu utama, teralihkan oleh suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

"Sadar, Bapak! Bapak itu kelewatan! Lupa itu ada batasnya, menuduh juga ada aturannya!"

"Boruto! Jangan membentak pada orang tua –"

"_Anata._"

Cekcok bapak-anak itu terhenti sebentar karena panggilan _tidak biasa _yang dilontarkan Hinata. Jika kata _anata _[ yang ditujukan kepada Naruto ] sudah terdengar, maka suasana hati ibu rumah tangga itu dipastikan sedang dalam kondsi tidak baik. Tambah tidak baik jika muncul urat-urat emosi di dekat mata seperti sekarang. Sadar kondisi, Boruto turun dari meja. Melanjutkan makan malam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak protes ketika Himawari mengusap ingus memakai bajunya. Rasanya ingin cepat tidur saja.

Sementara itu, Naruto menatap heran pada lembar uang yang diapit jemari Hinata. Istrinya itu tersenyum lebar, urat kemarahan muncul di daerah sekitar mata.

"_Ua* _Kakashi tadi kesini, balikin uang –"

"Oh!" Naruto menyahut cepat. "Itu benar! ternyata uangnya dipinjam Mang Kakashi ya, hahahaha!"

Tiga darah Uzumaki itu terdiam. Menyaksikan si biang keladi ketawa-ketiwi, mengambil lembar uang dari tangan Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah berarti.

"Maaf ya, kalian semua. Bapak lupa!"

Hinata segera menjinjing kerah belakang kaus Naruto, menyeret suaminya itu hingga keluar rumah. Naruto menatap dengan mata bertanya-tanya. Boruto menghela napas, mengajak Himawari menonton kartun saja. Hinata melemparkan uang beserta selimut usang. Naruto didepak tidak hormat.

"Malam ini tidur diluar ya, _anata._" []

.

.

.

* * *

**Next Chapter : Anak kita homo, Pak **

* * *

.

_Notes: _

_**Mang **__= panggilan pada lelaki dewasa, singkatan dari 'Amang', bersifat fleksibel, bisa ditujukan pada lelaki dewasa mana saja. _

_**Ua **__= dibaca 'uwa', bukan 'u-a', ditujukan pada laki-laki yang lebih dewasa yang masih merupakan anggota keluarga, bisa berupa saudara dari ayah atau ibu, atau orang yang sudah dianggap dekat. _

.

**Pojok Author : **

_Nah, uh, hai. Maaf kalau fanfic saya aneh. Ini adalah percobaan dari saya yang mulai jenuh berkutat di genre romansa. Tema Famiri sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan jika dibahas. _

_Dan untuk kata sapaan yang sengaja di ambil dari bahasa Sunda, itu agar suasana yang tercipta lebih akrab dan nyata. Barangkali sekalian biar ada bumbu humornya juga. Meskipun saya pribadi ga merasa demikian. _

_Just, mohon tinggalkan jejak, utamakan komentar. Saya butuh kritik. Tapi fav/foll juga tak apa. Saya apresiasi jejak bentuk apapun itu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Dengan judul yang sudah tertera di bagian sebelumnya! _

_Danke, Tch__üß!_

_Ore _


End file.
